


DICK HARD IN THE BUTT

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Rings, Crushes, Desk Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Consider this your birthday wish being granted.” Levi replied, pulling the tie off and stuffing it into his pocket before slowly, seductively undoing the buttons of his pinstripe shirt. “Actually, if you’re game… it might go a little beyond that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	DICK HARD IN THE BUTT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichigoangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/gifts), [foreverautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/gifts).



> Mostly wrote this as a birthday thing for Eren, but it's also now Monday and I suppose it could count for Dirty Talk Mondays as well, heh. 
> 
> Thanks, Ciera, for the title. B)
> 
> This isn't beta'd, please let me know of any glaring mistakes so I can fix them!

Eren sighed while tapping away at the keys to his company provided desktop, finishing up his latest task. Working at Survey Corporation wasn’t particularly exciting, but the pay was decent, not to mention the benefits package that came with the job… _oh, and his supervisor was incredibly attractive_. Eren frowned as that thought crossed his mind.

Okay, so Levi wasn’t _conventionally_ attractive; he was short, pale, and his face looked like he hadn’t slept properly for years… but for some reason, Eren found himself pining for the tiny, ill-tempered man that had, on more than one occasion, verbally ridiculed him. By all standards, he should positively _hate_ Levi, and yet… Eren didn’t really know when he stopped resenting him and started crushing on him.

Maybe it was their mutual disdain for that horse face, Jean… maybe it was because it felt so good to get things right and be praised… maybe it was because Levi had actually saved his ass a few times before he committed social suicide… Eren would likely never know. The phone’s tinny ring snapped him back to reality, though and he nearly fell out of his seat from the surprise; it was Levi’s office extension. _Had he been caught slacking off?_ He yanked the phone up hastily and answered it, Levi’s secretary’s sweet voice emanating from the other end.

“Daydreaming on the job again?”

“N-no Petra, I—” Eren stammered, face burning red. Petra giggled lightly.

“It’s okay… but Levi has asked me to inform you that he would like to speak to you in his office before you leave this afternoon.”

“Is… is something the matter?” Eren swallowed, his mind reeling on what he could have possibly fucked up to warrant a private meeting after hours.

“If there is, he didn’t mention it to me.” He could hear her shrug, “I’m just the messenger. Oh and… Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks.” He set the phone back on its cradle, mind going a hundred miles a minute, trying to think of what he could have done to elicit this meeting with Levi. Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing; maybe he was going to be told that he did a fantastic job on the TPS reports he submitted yesterday. All the same, he couldn’t help but feel a tiny flutter of… _something_ in the deepest recesses of his heart. He’d be alone, with Levi. Not that he actually believed anything would happen.

At one hour ‘til the workday was over, time seemed to slow down to a crawl, the clock in his cube ticking, the sound serving only to make Eren more and more anxious as the minutes dragged by. His work for the day long since finished, Eren ended up trying to immerse himself in one of the many mind numbing games he had installed on his phone. Matching candies or slicing fruit or trying to make so-called birds that suspiciously resembled fish from old school games fly through pipes could only do so much to get his mind off of the inevitable. After nearly throwing his phone against the cubicle wall in response to his fifteenth game over, he took a deep breath and glanced at the clock.

Ten more minutes; Eren sighed, he could do this. Just a little more and he’d finally know what this whole thing was about… it struck him at that moment that he should probably tell Armin to go on without him and that he’d catch the bus home, so he texted him and informed him of the change in carpool plans. Armin’s reply came quickly, saying that he understood and asked if he knew how long this meeting would last. The brunet, of course, didn’t know and responded accordingly. He knew that Armin and Mikasa probably had some small get together planned for his birthday, and hopefully they wouldn’t need to postpone it to tomorrow night, but _c’est la vie_. Five o’clock hit and Eren shut down the computer and tidied his desk before heading back to Levi’s office.

* * *

“You wanted to see me, sir?” He asked, peering around the heavy wooden door. Levi was sitting behind his desk in an expensive-looking leather desk chair, chin propped on the back of his hand as he stared dejectedly at his computer monitor.

“Come in and close the door. Have a seat.” He answered flatly, grey eyes flicking up to acknowledge Eren’s presence before turning back to the screen. Eren did as he was asked, waiting silently for Levi to finish whatever he was doing. After a few moments, the supervisor finally spoke again, “I’m guessing you had no idea that everything you send via emails gets screened by IT.”

Oh. **_Oh._**

Eren felt his heart sink. There was only one email he could think that this had any relation to. Earlier today, Armin had sent him on to his company account—more than likely an honest mistake on the blond’s part—with the subject ‘DICK HARD IN THE BUTT.’ Eren hadn’t thought anything of it then; they always sent emails to each other with funny subject lines… but this—this was _bad._ Armin had asked him what he wanted for his birthday and Eren, half-joking but mostly serious, had answered that he wouldn’t mind a cake with a stripper inside… _but instead of a stripper,_ he’d typed, _I’m kind of hoping for a naked Levi._ He swallowed thickly, unable to meet the steely glare he was surely receiving.

“I—I’m sorry I—” He stammered, trying to find a way to explain himself. “It’s just—” Levi cleared his throat, effectively shutting the brunet up. He stood and walked around the large mahogany desk, arms folded behind his back as he came to lean his backside against the desk directly in front of Eren—who was trying his very hardest not to look at eyelevel on account of Levi’s crotch being _right there._ Instead, worried blue-green eyes trained upwards to the stern expression that seemed to be the man’s default.

“Honestly, I’m kind of flattered.”

Wait. _What?_ Eren’s mouth fell open and a quiet inquiry slipped out, “Huh?” If Eren didn’t know his supervisor any better, he would have said Levi was smirking.

“You heard me.” Levi crossed his arms, and Eren swore he saw an amused glint in the man’s eyes. Was this a dream? He must’ve passed out at his desk waiting for the time to pass, surely. He discreetly pinched his leg and sat up a little straighter when he didn’t wake up. It wasn’t a dream. It was real. He was sitting before the man he had the biggest crush on and that man was… _flirting_ with him. Well, maybe not, but as far as the brunet was concerned, this was probably as close to flirting as Levi got.

“Why’s that, sir?” Eren finally managed to ask.

“Do you not own a mirror?” Levi raised an eyebrow, “You’re not bad yourself, you know. Tan… good build… and your eyes—you’ve got ridiculously lovely eyes for a brat.” Okay, Levi was most definitely flirting with him. Eren’s face flushed a deep shade of red, his eyes widening.

“Y-you think so..?” he croaked, feeling the burn spread to his ears. Just because it wasn’t a dream didn’t mean he hadn’t suddenly manifested in an alternate universe where Levi was a porn star and this was actually a seedy movie set in some random warehouse on the bad side of town. Surely, that’s what must have happened… this was like the set up to an adult film. Eren shook his head. Nothing felt real. This _couldn’t_ be happening—could it?

“Yeah, I think so.” Levi pushed off from the desk, walking past Eren to the office door. A soft click was heard and he knew the shorter man had just locked it.

“What’re you—” Eren’s question died in his throat when Levi began to loosen his tie as he sauntered back towards him. He gulped, staring. One hundred percent certain he had, as previously thought, been somehow transferred to an alternate universe made up completely of cheesy porno scenarios.

“Consider this your birthday wish being granted.” Levi replied, pulling the tie off and stuffing it into his pocket before slowly, seductively undoing the buttons of his pinstripe shirt. “Actually, if you’re game… it might go a little beyond that.” He added thoughtfully, leaning into the brunet’s personal space, hands resting on the armrests of the chair he currently occupied. “Because I wouldn’t mind letting you fuck me against that desk.”

“This isn’t a joke, right? I mean—this—this is really happening, isn’t it?” Eren’s voice came out strained, his heart thudding in his chest, surprised his face could even flush any redder considering that he was sure almost all his blood had migrated downwards for obvious reasons. Levi regarded him with a look he couldn’t quite decipher for a second, grabbing one of Eren’s hands and pressing it against the front of his pants.

“Does it _feel_ like a joke to you?” He asked, waiting for Eren’s brain to catch up with what had just happened in mild amusement… and as soon as he realized what exactly his fingers were pressed against a soft ‘oh’ fell from his lips. Levi… Levi was _hard._ Sea-blue eyes darted up to meet steel colored ones and Eren’s mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to respond.

“You… you’re…” Something jolted in the recesses of his mind, like a static shock, and he let instinct override reason as he pressed his fingers a little rougher and felt Levi’s cock twitch through the material of his slacks. “You’re aroused—you want me.”

“ _Really?_ What… was your first clue?” Levi snapped, shivering slightly at the friction. Finally, he was _getting_ it—and about fucking time, too. Eren responded by pushing Levi back towards his desk as he rose from the chair and the older man noticed there was something… different about the quality of his eyes. There was something almost feral—a certain wildness to them that made his cock throb. Eren pinned Levi against the desk, his thigh now where his hand had been. He leaned down to kiss the man who had been the subject of many of his fantasies ever since he realized his feelings, nibbling on his lower lip, mentally making a note of how they felt against his. His tongue ran over where he’d just been nibbling and Levi parted them further, inviting Eren to get a better taste. They were both making soft, short sounds, Eren’s hands threading through thick black hair, fingertips brushing Levi’s undercut; mentally he relished the velvety feeling of the short strands. He pulled back for air, gasping, still absently brushing his fingers over the shaved portion of his supervisor’s hair.

“Do you—”Eren began, but was interrupted.

“Desk. Top drawer.” Levi nodded towards it and while the brunet went to retrieve the lube and condoms, he undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees, leaning back against the desk on his elbows. Eren walked back around and took in the sight, licking his lips hungrily. Levi’s chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing, eyes narrowed and filled with lust, cock hard, pre-come already leaking from the tip; Eren never wanted to forget how he looked. He placed the bottle and packets he’d retrieved on the top of the desk and reached down to get Levi’s tie from his pants. Eren smirked as he dropped down to his knees, appreciating the erection in front of him with light, teasing touches that caused it to twitch and a few staccato cries to slip from the shorter man’s kiss-swollen lips.

“Like that?”

“M-more…” Levi sighed, his head lolling back as he enjoyed the attention. Eren pressed a kiss to the tip, lapping up the liquid that had collected there and a breath hissed out of Levi’s lips, a shiver running through his body. A sudden silky feeling made the older man’s head snap up and he watched with widened eyes as Eren tied his tie fairly tightly around the base of his engorged cock. The brunet kissed the tip again, tongue flicking out to prod the slit teasingly.

“It’s _my_ birthday, after all… so you’ll come when I tell you to.” He murmured, standing back up to loom over him.

“Fuck…” Levi whispered, now more turned on than he had been previously; he hadn’t been expecting the brat to be quite so forward, not that he was complaining. Eren undid his own pants and pushed them down while lifting the tails of his shirt up so Levi could see his erect length. This caused another muttered curse to come from the man, his tone appreciative. “I knew you had a nice cock.” Levi added, unable to tear his gaze from it.

“I happen to think it’d look a lot better with your lips around it.” The brunet replied thoughtfully, earning a grin from the usually stoic man. Levi pushed himself up from the desk, dropping to his knees in front of Eren, letting his fingers tickle up his thighs to fondle him lightly as he cupped his balls.

“Well?” Levi’s breath puffed against the head before he took it in with a harsh suck. Eren let out a short sound, like a bark as his hands carded through that silky black hair once again. He looked down and smiled at the sight of his cock disappearing into Levi’s greedy mouth and let out a slight groan.

“It’s even… more beautiful than…I imagined.” He answered; Levi smiled around his girth and continued lavishing it with attention—swirling his tongue around it, pressing the flat part of his tongue against the vein, attempting to swallow Eren whole. “ _Christ—_ it’s so good…” Eren moaned, hips trembling. Levi, however, seemed to have other plans. He pulled off, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before Eren even came and stood.

“I’ll come when you want me to, but I do recall offering to let you fuck me…” He paused for effect, “That offer still stands, you know.” As he said this, turned so that his chest was pressed against the top of his desk, his ass presented to Eren invitingly, thighs spread wide. Once again, Eren found himself attempting to commit this sight to memory.

“Should I—”

“I’ve already prepared myself.” Levi interrupted once again and Eren wasn’t sure if he was just _that_ obvious or if the man could read his mind. “I’ve been working myself up to this all day, to be honest. Ever since I read what you wrote in that email… because… I’ve had my eye on you since you got hired on here.”

“Really?” Eren blinked at this confession, genuinely surprised.

“Like I said, you’re not bad yourself. Do you really not see how fucking hot you are?” Levi angled his ass a bit higher and reached his hands back, spreading the cheeks for Eren, “In any case, I’m hornier than fuck and I could really use your cock balls deep in my ass right the fuck now.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Eren rolled the condom on, pinched the excess air out of the tip, slathered a fair amount of lube on himself and pressed the tip of his cockhead slowly into Levi’s puckered entrance. Slowly, he eased it in, praying for stamina and that he didn’t lose it in the first five seconds because it literally felt that good—even with the rubber. He groaned as he pushed all the way in, until he was fully inside the tight, pulsing heat. “Your insides…” he trailed off, mind blanking out momentarily. Levi chuckled in response.

“Jesus, Eren. Your cock feels so good in me…” he wiggled his hips, urging him wordlessly to move. Eren complied, his hands gripping Levi’s slim hips as he established a fairly upbeat pace. Their breathing became labored, sounds tumbling from open mouths at each thrust, Levi letting out little pleas and whimpers for _more_ , for _deeper…_ and Eren did his best to follow through, eventually ramming it in as rough and recklessly as he could.

“God— _fuck—_ Levi—” He panted, his thrusts deep and powerful. Levi was past the point of making intelligible sounds, speaking only in a litany of whines and moans as Eren pounded into him. He felt like he could burst, but the tie that was knotted tightly around the base of his cock wouldn’t allow for that. His fingers scrabbled futilely against the smooth surface of his desk and a shiver overtook him as release eluded him once more.

“Eren—please— _!_ ” he managed, his voice coming out high pitched and had he not been in such a dire need to come he would have been embarrassed of his own begging. Eren’s hands reached around and untied the makeshift cock ring and he let it drop to the floor, not relenting with his thrusts in the least.

“Come for me, boss.” He whispered into the shorter man’s ear and that was it—Levi let out a high whine, making a mess on the front of the desk and floor, his body throbbing and pulsing while Eren kept fucking him through his orgasm until he reached his own.

* * *

They lay on the desk top for several moments, chests heaving from exertion.

“Get off, you’re heavy.” Levi complained, elbowing Eren, who pressed a soft kiss on the shell of Levi’s ear.

“Thanks…” he said sheepishly, not really sure what to say. Levi groaned exaggeratedly, but found himself smirking despite it.

“Get used to it.”

“Eh? What—” Eren asked, finally regaining enough strength to roll off of Levi.

“I mean, I liked what we just did so I’ll probably want to do it again. Maybe even the other way around. Who knows? Let’s say… we’ve come to a business agreement.”

“Alright.”

“…Happy Birthday.”


End file.
